As lifestyles have become become increasingly fast-paced, there has been a concomitant increase in people's consciousness of time, with clocks and watches of various sorts becoming a necessity for functioning in society. Although clocks and watches have become almost ubiquitous, situations always seem to arise where a watch is needed, but is not readily available. Another necessity for day-to-day life is to be constantly in possession of identification, credit cards, currency, etc., which are typically carried in a wallet or billfold. And, not surprisingly, there are occasions where need for both of these items might coincide, as when one needs to date a check during its execution.